In the course of processing containers, it is typical to place containers on a rotor and to transfer containers from one rotor to another. Because the rotor rotates, there is a tendency for containers to fly off the rotor due to centrifugal force.
To solve this problem, it is known to provide container grippers that hold the containers during processing. To promote error-free processing, it is important that a container gripper release when desired and that it not let go of the container during processing so that the container be transferred between rotors.
This causes conflicting demands for a gripper. On the one hand it must grip securely so that the container does not fly off. But on the other hand, it must grip weakly to promote exchange between grippers on different rotors.